


Equilibrium Departed

by fastandfrozen (subitodolcediva)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e17 Flash Back, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, The filthy wrong time vault sex scene no one asked for, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva/pseuds/fastandfrozen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now let’s say I help you figure out your little equation. What exactly do I get in return, Mr. Allen?” </p>
<p>Barry shivered despite himself. Just hearing the way Eobard said his name, somehow mocking yet reverent all at once. He met the man’s piercing gaze from his spot on the floor.</p>
<p>“What is it you want?” Eobard’s menacing smirk grew steadily at that.</p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium Departed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Equilibrium Departed 打破平衡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240069) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Read the tags carefully before reading this please! It's worth saying that although the consent is dubious at best, it's still there! Barry consents not only to get the answer to his equation but also because he does want it.

“Now let’s say I help you figure out your little equation. What exactly do I get in return, Mr. Allen?”

Barry shivered despite himself. Just hearing the way Eobard said his name, somehow mocking yet reverent all at once. He met the man’s piercing gaze from his spot on the floor.

“What is it you want?” Eobard’s menacing smirk grew steadily at that.

“ _Everything_.” Before Barry could react, Eobard flashed through the space between them to press his lips against Barry’s in a cruel parody of a lover’s kiss. The kiss was more teeth than anything else as Eobard forced his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Barry gasped at the intrusion and Eobard took the opportunity to deepen the kiss with a hand fisted into the hair at the nape of Barry’s neck. Although it was rough, it had been so long since someone had kissed him so possessively and Barry found his resolve quickly slipping away as a result. He kissed back and every bit of rage and pain he felt toward Eobard fueled his actions. Barry surged forward as much as he could and violently bit at the other man’s lip. Eobard hissed and then laughed against Barry’s mouth as he pulled away. A bright red streak of blood colored his lower lip, making his smile seem all the more lethal.

“Oh no, Barry, we are going to do this my way. You will behave yourself.” Eobard chided, sounding every bit like a weary parent scolding a disobedient child. Barry glared up at the man who had taken so much from him but Eobard payed him no mind. Eobard darted out a lightning quick hand to grip Barry’s arm where it was still cuffed to the chair. Effortlessly, he phased Barry’s arm through the single cuff and the hoodie Barry had been wearing appeared balled up in the corner of the time vault. In the next fraction of a millisecond, both of Barry’s arms were forced behind his back and cuffed into place.

“I don’t need you getting any heroic ideas and zipping away.” Eobard explained. “I want to thoroughly enjoy this.” With a final lecherous grin, Eobard forced Barry onto his back and twisted his cuffed arms above his head.

“You know I have to admit, I have always admired your form, Barry.” Eobard remarked, a hand skimming beneath Barry’s thin t-shirt to rub soothing circles across his flat stomach.

“Thin but strong, just the right amount of muscle…” Eobard fisted a hand in Barry’s shirt and tore it away like tissue paper before pushing the younger man’s knees up toward his chest.

“I mean, clearly I’m stronger and faster and far more brilliant but there is something to be said for _this_ part of you.” Eobard smacked a palm across Barry’s ass through his jeans and made quick work of removing them along with his boxers. Now fully naked, Barry’s face grew hot with embarrassment and a low whine passed his lips before he could stop himself. Eobard patted his flank soothingly in response.

“I have no intention of inflicting lasting harm upon you at this moment, Barry.” Eobard spoke so softly Barry almost missed the quiet utterance.

“Well, at least not in this way. Tell me you want this.” Eobard rested the flat of his palm on Barry’s chest over his heart and Barry could feel the other speedster’s connection to the speed force brush up against his own. It felt…incredible. And he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t had fantasies about his mentor back before he learned the truth. Not to mention all the lives at stake if he didn’t become fast enough to stop Zoom. Determined, Barry gritted his teeth and gave a quick nod.

“I…I want this.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Eobard quipped and with a crackle of electricity he was gone before Barry could ask why. Not even two seconds later, Eobard returned with a packet of lube and a worrisome grin. He settled in between Barry’s legs and brushed his hands up and down his legs several times from his thighs to his ankles and then back up again. Barry had never felt more on display, naked and somehow wanting the man who had simultaneously ruined and saved his life. Eobard bent down and kissed the inside of both thighs before the wrongness of the moment could catch up with them both.

“Now where were we…” Eobard hummed. “Ah, I remember.” Eobard grabbed hold of Barry’s ass, spread his cheeks apart and licked a wide stripe from his perineum all the way up to his tight hole. Barry couldn’t help but let out a yelp of surprise. No one had ever done this for him before and he could barely contain the mewling whimpers of pleasure in response to the older man’s insistent tongue. Eobard said something in response to Barry’s reaction but all Barry could hear was the pounding in his ears and the way his dick throbbed as Eobard traced his tongue over his entrance again and again. Eobard’s grip on his ass tightened and he thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, drinking in Barry’s responsive shout.

“Oh, _oh_ that feels…that feels so good.” Barry panted and Eobard countered by squeezing his ass even harder and forcing more of his tongue inside. The pressure was undeniably good and Barry couldn’t help but drive his hips down against the other man’s careful ministrations. Suddenly, the pressure intensified as Eobard worked a single finger in alongside his tongue. Barry could feel a steady pool of pre-cum forming on his abs and the need to come suddenly outweighed any sense of self-control.

“P-please, Thawne. I need to come.” Barry whimpered.

“Really? Already? Who would have though you’d be so…quick.” The older man chuckled. “You can come whenever you like, Barry, but I will take you regardless of your ability to ‘get it up’, I assure you.” Eobard sneered, reaching a hand up to stroke Barry’s cock as he thrust in a second finger.

“Ah—ah! Oh god.” Barry cried as Eobard brushed up against his prostate. Barry writhed back into the firm pressure of the older man’s long fingers. His wrists twisted and strained against the cuffs as he tried in vain to cover his face to maintain some semblance of privacy as he quickly fell apart.

“No, Barry. Your hands will stay where I put them.” Eobard said without missing a beat, peering up from between Barry’s now obscenely spread legs. “I want to see you when you come for me.” Eobard pushed a third finger in along the other two and Barry cried out with the force of his sudden release. Eobard worked Barry’s cock through his orgasm but did not let up, continuing to pump his fingers.

“’s too much.” Barry gasped, wriggling in discomfort. Eobard rolled his eyes but he did remove his fingers at the complaint.

“Very well. Perhaps it’s time we change positions.” In a blink, Barry found himself on his knees at the foot of the wheelchair. Eobard had used his speed to strip off his own clothes and lounged in the seat of the chair like a king on his throne, perfectly comfortable in his own nakedness. He gestured pointedly to Barry but Barry was too busy staring at what had to be the biggest cock he’d ever seen in his life. Barry bent down to lick the tip experimentally and was rewarded with a spurt of pre-cum.

“Get on with it then, Barry, we don’t have all day.” Eobard barked as he placed a hand on the back of Barry’s neck, urging him forward. Barry didn’t have to be told twice. He opened his mouth and took as much of the other man’s cock as he could. It was a little difficult to manage with his hands still cuffed together in his lap but what he lacked in balance he made up for in enthusiasm.

“That’s it, Barry.” Eobard purred, his fingers carding through the hair at the nape of Barry’s neck. Barry traced a swift tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip and back down before attempting to work more of Eobard’s cock down his throat.

“You really are very good at this. You’re being such a good boy for me.” Eobard mocked in a saccharine tone. Barry remembered in that instant exactly who he was with and made an attempt to lash out at the other man's mocking words. But Eobard, of course, was faster and the fingers in his hair twisted roughly to yank him back. Barry scowled up at Eobard and used his speed to vibrate out of the other’s grasp. Eobard studied him for a moment, mouth parting open slightly as he drank in the sight of Barry sitting back on his knees and considered his options.

“I think that’s enough for now. Come here, Barry.” Eobard patted his lap and Barry awkwardly shuffled into position, placing his cuffed arms between himself and the other man. Eobard frowned and maneuvered Barry’s arms up. Barry had no choice but to loop his arms around Eobard’s neck in a humiliating distortion of lover’s intimacy. In retaliation, Barry took advantage of the new position to rut up against the other man’s cock.

“Stay still, damn you.” Eobard growled, landing another good smack against Barry’s ass. Barry felt his cock harden even further and was unable to suppress the resulting moan. He hoped Eobard would be too lost in his desire to fuck him to notice. Of course he wasn’t.

“My, my. Had I known how eagerly you would react to such rough treatment I would have tried this much sooner. Perhaps my own Barry could also use my guidance in the bedroom.” Eobard drawled, carding a careful hand through Barry's hair. Barry growled and shifted back as far as he could manage at the mention of his…younger self? He felt queasy and disoriented just thinking about it and a small voice in the back of his head urged him to dissuade Eobard from altering the time line in such a way.

“I swear if you even think about touching him…” Barry started only to be yanked forward so that he was practically nose to nose with the older speedster.

“You’ll do what? Travel back even early than now in some equally foolhardy plot to stop me? Don’t you understand, you arrogant boy? I _always_ win.” Eobard gripped Barry’s hips and pulled him close as he lined his cock up against his slick, wet hole. His vice like grip on Barry prevented the boy from moving so much as an inch despite how he now struggled against Eobard.

“I am the one thing you’ll _never_ outrun. I am the lightning in your veins. I am the supernaturally quick beating of your heart. I gave you every single thing that makes you so _special_.” Eobard snarled at him, his hands vibrating with rage. For one horrifying moment, Barry feared the man was about to break his promise of causing Barry no harm. But then Eobard smiled at him and leaned forward to nip at his ear.

“I am your beginning and your end,” Eobard whispered directly into Barry’s ear, causing the other to tremble both in fear and desire despite his best efforts. “and I am going to make sure that in this moment, you feel _that_ , Barry Allen.” A crackle of lightning ripped through the air as Eobard mustered every bit of the speed force within his own body to push Barry down onto his cock. Although he was thoroughly prepared, Barry shouted in alarm, tears forming in his eyes as he glared back at the other man. Eobard grinned at him and raked blunt nails against the other’s back causing Barry to hiss in pain.

“And now the fun begins. Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Allen.” He sneered at the younger speedster. Barry’s face darkened at what he was implying.

“Hell no.”

“Very well then.” More electricity crackled through the air as Eobard pushed Barry back up and then slammed him back down the length of his cock. Barry cried out again in alarm and as Eobard meant to lift him up again, he used his own speed to propel himself up and back down.

“Oh _very_ good, Barry, you always were a fast learner.” Eobard bit out as Barry began to work himself up and down the other’s cock at a more reasonable speed. Barry felt himself start to become lost once again in the pleasure of the act as he continued to ride the other man’s cock. Now that Eobard wasn’t spouting off an insult every five seconds, Barry could see how handsome the other man was. His dark hair was lightly ruffled and a thin line of sweat beaded across his brow. Without his glasses on, those impossibly blue eyes stared back at him with a mixture of admiration and yet hatred.

Without considering the violence of the past few minutes, Barry surged forward and captured the other man’s lips in a rough kiss. For the first time, Eobard seemed genuinely surprised by Barry’s actions, if only for a moment. Soon enough he was kissing back, licking into Barry’s mouth like a man starved. Barry allowed the intrusion and slowed his movements down to a filthy grind. Eobard hummed a little against his mouth but continued to kiss Barry like he was the most precious thing on any earth. Now that Barry was less focused on his hatred for the other man, he could feel the combined power of the speed force between the two of them like a living entity. Sparks of red and yellow danced around them now each time Barry pushed down onto Eobard’s cock.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Eobard panted against his mouth, following Barry’s gaze. Barry nodded and settled for a moment in Eobard’s lap, tucking his chin against the other man’s shoulder. Eobard brought his arms around Barry and hugged him to his chest. They were so close that Barry could feel the older speedster’s equally fast heartbeat against his own.

“But...” Eobard whispered, stroking a hand down Barry’s back. “I do believe there’s always room for improvement.” Eobard sped them across the room and slammed Barry into the wall. Before Barry could adjust to the new position, Eobard pushed his cock back inside and began thrusting in and out with all his strength. Barry cried out and dug his nails into Eobard’s shoulder for leverage as the other man took absolute control.

“Say your mine.” Eobard demanded, eyes blown wide with lust and the heady strength of their combined power. Barry sobbed in both pleasure and pain at the roughness but shook his head frantically.

“No…I—I won’t” Eobard bit down hard on Barry’s neck in response, biting angry marks into the pale skin that faded just as quickly as he made them.

“You can and you will or I can assure you that you won’t be running anywhere. You’ll be staying put right where you are. What a fine ending to our story that would be! The real question is do I keep you here as my prisoner or at home chained to my bed?” Eobard growled as he continued his onslaught on Barry’s neck, his thrusts becoming frantic.

“I have to go back to my own time, Thawne.” Barry managed in between thrusts. “Even you can’t afford to change the timeline that drastically.”

“You will indeed go back to your own time, faster than you ever dreamed. But first, tell me your mine.” Eobard insisted. Barry noticed his bright blue eyes now glowed red hot with electrical energy.

“I’m…I’m yours.” Barry grumbled miserably.

“Again.” Eobard ordered, hands tensing under Barry’s thighs.

“I’m yours.” Barry whimpered. Flecks of black began to form before his eyes as his body threatened to give way to the onslaught of the other man’s power. Red and yellow lightning now swirled about them in wild abandon.

“Again!” Eobard roared, blurring in and out of focus as he began to lose control of his speed.

“I’m yours, I’m yours!” Barry cried out, throwing his head back against the wall as he came between their bodies. Eobard continued to fuck up into him while Barry came down from his release. He reached out a hand and placed it tenderly on Barry’s cheek, thumb stroking slowly despite his quick thrusts.

“Yes, Barry Allen. You are _mine_. I created you and one day soon, I will end you. But don’t worry, my dear _sweet_ , Flash. I’ll make sure it’s quick. You’ll hardly feel a thing.” Eobard mocked. Barry closed his eyes tightly and turned away from Eobard’s gentle hand. Several thrusts later, Eobard came inside Barry with a shout and then stilled.

The room was silent save for the intermingled sound of their breathing. Barry kept his head to the side even as Eobard pulled out with a loud squelch and lowered Barry to the floor. Barry shifted his cuffed wrists back between the two of them and they stared at each other for a long moment. Barry flashed across the room and pulled on his boxers and jeans, ignoring that Eobard’s release was still leaking from his hole. Eobard studied him with mild disinterest as he also flashed back into his clothes.

“I gave you what you wanted, Thawne.” Barry glared at the other man with distaste. “Now you need to give me the answer to my equation.” Eobard nodded and carefully moved back into Barry’s personal space.

“Yes, I suppose I can help you figure out your little equation.” Eobard muttered, closing the distance between them. He paused and then flashed his hand out to grip Barry by the chin. This time, Barry fought the urge to flinch and met the other’s heated gaze.

“But know this, _Flash_. If I find out your being here has jeopardized my plan, I will not hesitate to kill everyone you love in the most violent manner imaginable.” Eobard bent forward to press a light kiss to Barry’s forehead before turning on his heel and leaving the vault and Barry behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Most people ease into a new fandom with a cute one-shot or an nice little episode tag. I come bearing 3000 words of dirty wrong hate sex! I took a lot of liberties with the time vault scene from last week's episode but I knew ever since I saw the promos that I'd be writing a fic just like this. It's been about four years since I've even had the urge to write for a fandom so please be gentle with criticism. I just wrote the smut I wished to see in the world and I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
